Not the same
by TangerineM
Summary: What if something happens to Ichigo the week between the return of the Sweets Princes and hers and it changes her in a cold and emotionless girl? Will they try to change her back? Full summary in
1. Chapter 1 : Her Return

**Hey guys! A new fan fiction for you! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**This time is about Yumeiro Pâtissière! Please read and review! And advise me for the continuation please! **

**I will make Ichigo a bit perfect and all, so sorry if she isn't like the anime or manga! **

**I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière!**

**Summary: What if Ichigo suddenly becomes cold, stoic and expressionless, after she returned from her 2 years of studies in France? What happened to her during the week before she left Paris to return to Japan? And what if the Sweets Princes don't separate and wonder why she didn't come back a week after them but 3 weeks? What will they think?**

"Ichigo, you'll return in Japan, tomorrow, right?" a handsome blond man with blue (he's obviously French), names Henri Lucas asked, smiling at his now best student he ever had, a beautiful yet stoic girl with long shiny brown wavy hair and mesmerizing matching eyes yet lifeless, named Amano Ichigo replied with a cold voice "Yes, Henri-sensei."

With that, Ichigo left Henri-sensei's office. She bowed to Sully-san, her teacher's secretary, a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes, and Ichigo made her way to the Main Campus of Ste Marie Gakuen.

On the other hand, Sully entered her boss office and said "Sir, there are a few documents you need to check." The blond man didn't notice her and sighed, he said to himself "How can someone do this to such innocent girl like Ichigo? She didn't deserve this…" His secretary faked a cough and said "Sir, it's about Ichigo-san, right?" He just nodded, she continued "You can't be depressed Sir, do something so she can regain confidence in herself. She is a wonderful girl and I'm sure she will be the cheerful girl we all once knew." Henri looked at her and said with a small smile "Yeah, you're right, I should help her instead!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo regained the Academy and the girls' dormitory. She arrived to her dorm. She took out her key off her purse and entered her room. It was empty by now, there were only boxes, and since she would go back to Japan, she packed all her stuff and all there was left was what she would wear for the next day.

It was nighttime so she took a bath and changed in her pajamas which consisted of a black tank top and some black short shorts. She laid down her bed and started to think of what happen two weeks before. She drifted off to sleep after about an hour. She had a dream or more a nightmare of what she was thinking of. She was sweating and was moving in her bed until…

Riiiing

'_Stupid alarm' _she thought. She got up and had a quick shower, dressed up and looked at her clock. _7:34_ she had her flight at 9:00, she took her luggage and left the school to Roissy-Charles de Gaulle Airport. Her teacher, Henri-sensei accompanied her and bade her good-bye. She just nodded and left.

She arrived the next day at Narita Airport. She took a cab to Ste Marie Gakuen, Japan's branch. She arrived and saw no one; she thought "Makes sense, I didn't tell anyone I would come back today." She made her way to the girls' dormitory and saw the dorm mistress. The said woman looked at her and wondered who the beautiful girl in front of her was. She asked with a smile "May I help you?" Ichigo replied emotionlessly "Good morning, I'm Amano Ichigo, I came here to take my key to my dorm room." The dorm mistress' eyes widened and said "Amano-san? Long time no see. Yeah, your key, you have your own room now and to Henri-sensei request, it's bigger than Tennouji-san's former room. Anyway, come with me I'll show you the way." Ichigo just looked at her expressionless and nodded. The old woman wondered why the cheerful and always smiling Amano-san she knew was acting like that.

After she took a look at her new room and settled her things. She looked at her watch and saw it was the second period. Her class had cooking class now. So, she went towards the high school kitchen.

Meanwhile, her class with the Sweets Princes was indeed in the high school kitchen baking a cake with strawberries in. Ameya-sensei, a woman with brown hair which is tied in a low ponytail and glasses was taking notes of the different groups, she took a look at the A group which consisted of the Sweets Princes and Amano Ichigo who didn't arrived yet. The three boys were all wearing frowns but were doing their task perfectly. (What would you expect of the Sweets Princes?) The woman just sighed, those three had this face since the only girl of their group didn't come back the day she was supposed to come back home.

The students were all baking and the three popular lads sighed and talked to each other "When do you think she will come back?" Andou Sennosuke, a boy with long navy blue hair tied in a low ponytail and matching eyes, he was wearing glasses, it didn't make him nerdy, but on the contrary, it made him cool. A shoulder length green-haired boy with matching green eyes, named Hanabusa Satsuki sighed again and said "I don't reall-"he was cut-off by a little scream it was coming from one of those sweets spirits who had for partners students of the school. (I won't describe the spirits, it's too tiring.) The third boy, a dirty blond with chocolate eyes, named Kashino Makoto looked pissed off and had a broken egg in his hand. The other two sighed again and said in unison "How many eggs have you broken?" Kashino looked at his hand, then at his spirits Chocola who was pissed because she was the one who received the broken egg. "Oh, 5 with this one."

At this moment, someone opened the door and entered. All eyes were on this someone.

**Kashino's POV **

As we were talking with Andou and Hanabusa, the door burst open and a beautiful brunette entered, I didn't recognize her she was wearing shades. She wore a simple tee-shirt; it was sliding her left shoulder making it off-shoulder for the left one, it hugged her perfectly letting her perfect curves show. She wore black skinny jeans which were hugging her long legs and 4 inches high heels Richelieu shoes. How do I know that? I have a sister. Well, whatever, she looked at us, I noticed she had a stoic face. She reminded me of Amano, but she was a cheerful girl that Amano, so she couldn't be her. I looked at my friends/teammates, they too look puzzled. I looked around us and saw the girls admiring the beauty and the boys having hearts in their eyes. Ameya-sensei was a bit confused too. She then faked a cough and regained her composure. She then said "Excuse-me, but can you tell me who you are and what are you doing here?" The brunette turned to her and said taking off her shades "I'm sorry, Sensei, I thought you recognized me." Her voice was like an angel's yet cold. When she took her shades and moved her hips length wavy hair I recognized her immediately.

**Normal POV**

All the students' eyes widened, the beauty had mesmerizing brown eyes which made her more pretty. She had an angelic face though it was stoic. The boys blushed and had hearts in their eyes whereas the girls were staring at her in envy. Although, three boys had their eyes wide open for another reason, of course they recognized their friend/teammate/love, obviously named Amano Ichigo. What shocked them was to see her with a stoic and expressionless face and a cold voice. Her beauty didn't reall shocked them, they spent 2 whole years with her and indeed noticed her growing up which made their love for her grow as well.

Questions were heard all over the kitchen. Ameya-sensei who couldn't figure out who was the mysterious beauty said in stern and serious voice "Silence, class!" she then continued in calm tone "I'm sorry, miss but I can't seem to remember who you are." Ichigo just sighed and her spirit, Vanilla too, she went out of her hiding place. As the Sweets Princes saw the spirit, they were sure it was Ichigo, and then their spirits, Chocola, Caramel and Café went out of their hiding place too.

Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa then shouted "Amano/Amano-san/Ichigo-chan!" She looked at them and just said "Hn." The class was shocked but sweat-dropped at her replied including the teacher. Ichigo closed her eyes, opened them, faced her classmates and said in a cold voice. "Amano Ichigo, 17. Long time no see." All of her classmates were surprised by her tone but rushed to her and asked her a lot of questions apart of the Sweets Princes. Ameya-sensei once again raised her voice to make them shut up. She then said to Ichigo with a smile "Glad to have you back Amano-san." Ichigo just nodded. Kashino asked his friends whispering "What happened to her after we left?" They just shook their heads.


	2. Chapter 2 : Her progress

**Hey guys! A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this one!**

**Thank you for reading this and supporting me!**

**Please Read and Review**

**I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

"_Amano Ichigo, 17. Long time no see." All of her classmates were surprised by her tone but rushed to her and asked her a lot of questions apart of the Sweets Princes. Ameya-sensei once again raised her voice to make them shut up. She then said to Ichigo with a smile "Glad to have you back Amano-san." Ichigo just nodded. Kashino asked his friends whispering "What happened to her after we left?" They just shook their heads._

_End of Recap_

Ichigo looked at them and walked to them. She just nodded to them, greeting them. Then she turned so her back was facing them. She asked "Sensei, which group will I be in? And what do we have to do today? I'd like to work now." Everyone looked at her with a confused face. She glared at them which could freeze the Caribbean. They all got scared and went to their table. Ameya-sensei snapped out of her trance and said "You'll belong to the A group with Kashino-kun, Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun. We are baking a cake which contained strawberries." Ichigo nodded pulled her long hair in a high ponytail and washed her hands. She then started baking a cake.

Meanwhile, Chocola, Café and Caramel grabbed Vanilla and asked her when they were out of sight of Ichigo "What happened to her?" The Sweets Princes were just beside them so they were interested to hear her reply. Vanilla just sighed and said "I don't think I should tell you. Ichigo will tell all of you when she will be ready." With that Vanilla returned to her partner and talked to her. She was one of the only ones who could talk to Ichigo normally, Ichigo was still cold but she softened a bit with some persons.

As she was mixing some ingredients, she noticed her three teammates staring at her. She lifted her head and hissed "What?" while glaring daggers at them. They got scared and went back to their cake. After 2 hours, the students finished their cakes. As Ameya-sensei passed the groups she took notes. She finished by the A group, she noticed all the students awed in front of something. She thought _'usually they are not like this towards the A group, what's going on?'_ She, then made her way to the table and saw an awesome Fraisier, she looked at it in amazement. She mentally slapped her head and said "Who did this?" The Fraisier was in a golden plate, there were some strawberries around the cake the cake consisted of a génoise, a thin layer of white chocolate then the cream and the strawberries, then another layer of génoise, another thin layer of white chocolate. Finally a white layer of marzipan decorated with flowers painted in golden (imagine the decoration Tennouji Mari made when they fought against Koshiro's team), then it was decorated with strawberries and chocolate flower which represented Cherry blossoms' flower. In short, it was beautiful. Event the Sweets Princes were stunned.

The teacher had to repeat the question to see everyone pointing at the beautiful brunette who was washing the utensils. The woman turned her head to Ichigo and said "Amano-san, it's an excellent work." Ichigo just shrugged in response. They all sweat-dropped. When she finished washing, she said sarcastically "Take a picture, it will last longer." Then, all the students except the Sweets Princes took their cell phone and snapped pictures at the cake. Ichigo sweat-dropped, she was sarcastic; she didn't think they would do it for real. She then, coughed and said "Who want to try it? I will cut it now." All of her classmates' hands rose up except Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa, but they really wanted to taste the cake she made. She cut the cake and gave each person a part of the Fraisier.

Even though she became cold and emotionless, she was still caring and gentle. All of her friends could see that.

They tasted the cake and began to space out. The génoise was soft and the cream and the Fraises des Bois were right for each other. The thin layer of white chocolate made the strawberries more sweets. In short it was delicious (I don't really know how to describe) Ameya-sensei took a bit of the cake and took notes of the taste she had felt the same feelings as the students. At the end of the class, she gave each student their score. Of course, the A group had the highest score but this time it was thanks to Ichigo.

All the students were stunned, well they were aware that she would get a high score with her cake but they didn't imagine she would surpass the Sweets Princes. The latter knew very well she became more and more skillful during those 2 years of training. Kato Rumi, one of Ichigo's friends, a long straight orange-haired teen said out loud "Oh my god! It's delicious! I've never eaten a Fraisier like this one. It's soft and sweet." All of her classmates nodded in agreement.

Ichigo sighed, took off her apron and took her purse. When she was about to leave, Hanabusa asked her "Ichigo-chan? Where are you going? We still have class after." She looked at him still expressionless and with an icy voice replied "Amano for you. I'm going to take my uniform; didn't you notice I'm still wearing normal clothes? Idiot." She then took her leave and went to her room. All of the students and the teacher were shocked; never did they see Ichigo acting like that. The sweat-dropped when they heard her calling Hanabusa an idiot.

Meanwhile, Ichigo returned to her dorm. When she arrived she saw her uniform. She didn't really like it; she finally wore it in her own style. She still had the pink shirt which she left 2 unbuttoned. Instead of the ribbon she wore a tie which was loosely hanging around her neck. She wore a cotton jacket a bit oversized which hid the regular pink skirt a bit. Instead of the white high-knee socks she wore high-thigh white socks and plain two straps black ballet shoes instead of the pink shoes with laces. For her bag school she chose a black two straps shoulder bag. When she was about to take her bag she noticed two figures on the corner. She immediately recognized them. She sighed and asked "What are you doing? Shouldn't you coming next week?" An emotionless voice replied "Yeah, but she wanted to come A.S.A.P and what kind of friends will we be if we let you be here by yourself?" Ichigo smiled a bit then regained her stoic face. "Anyway, do what you want; you'll have your own room after. I'm going to class. Bye." A second voice calm but cheerful said "We'll wait for you here, okay?" She just responded by an 'hn', she then walked off to her classroom.

Ichigo arrived in front of the door of her new classroom. The door was closed and all the students were inside. The teacher didn't arrive yet. She heard the bell ringing, looked around her and saw an unfamiliar dark blue-haired man in his mid-twenties walking towards her. He stopped in front of her and said "Good Morning, I suppose you are the new student." Ichigo nodded. He smiled at her and said "Well, I'm your new homeroom teacher, Serizawa Kei, nice to meet you." She only hn-ed. He smiled awkwardly as he heard his new student cold voice. "W-well, e-enter the room when I call you." She nodded once more. He entered the room and greeted his students. "Good Morning all, please settle down. We have a new student; she came from the Main Campus in Paris. Please welcome her…" He continued his speech and that went on for 10 minutes.

The door slammed open and entered the familiar beautiful brunette. She looked at her new teacher coldly and hissed "How long do you plan to make me wait, idiot. It's been 10 min you've been babbling nonsense." She walked to Serizawa and planted herself beside him facing the students. All the students knew her since she attended the previous period, although they all thought at the same time _'How cute!'_.She just said "You know me." Then she turned to Serizawa, glared at him while he was shivering in fear, she said "Where's my seat?" He stuttered "Y-you-you-your s-seat…?" "Seriously, do you want to stand until the year end?" "Oh yeah, sit beside Kashino-kun, he is…" He was cut-off by Ichigo "I know who he is…" She walked to her seat mumbling "Stupid teacher." She sat down and noticed everyone staring at her. She glared at them and snapped "What?" They immediately turned back. She stared at the tree outside (mind you she is seating beside the window.) Serizawa began his lesson. "Well, we'll translate some sentences in French to Japanese and vice-versa." He wrote some sentences in French and Japanese. He looked around the classroom to see who he will call to write the answers. He saw that Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He said "Amano-san, would you please translate those sentences." She sent daggers at him, stood up and walked to the blackboard. She took the chalk from the teacher's hand and wrote all the answers in 2 minutes. Everyone looked at her in awe even the Sweets Princes. Even if they were together during their stay in Paris, they didn't know that Ichigo had progressed so much.

Ichigo put the chalk back in the hand of the stunned teacher and walked back to her seat. She looked at her watch and saw that the bell was about to ring, as she thought that, the bell rung. She stood up took her bag, walked down the aisle and exited the classroom in which the students were still unmoved. She walked to her room and saw her two friends. She put down her bag and said "I'm going to eat lunch in the cafeteria; you can cook whatever you want here. It's half-day today, so would you like to hang out after?" The two girls nodded. As Ichigo was about to say something, someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to see the dorm mistress. "Amano-san, Kashino-kun, Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun are outside they would like to talk to you. Kato-san is outside with them too." Ichigo nodded, looked back at her friends. She saw them nodding at her. She took her bag and walked out of her room.

When she arrived outside she saw her 'friends'. Rumi asked her "Do you want to have lunch together?" Ichigo looked at her and said in a bored tone "Why not." Then, she passed past them and walked towards the cafeteria with Vanilla at her side. She suddenly stopped and saw nobody was following her, a vein popped in her head. She hissed "Will you come or stand there like idiots? I'm not going to wait for you forever." With that they all snapped out of their trance and followed her.

When they arrived, everyone looked at the dark brown-haired girl. They were awed of her beauty. As they were to settle on an empty table, loud footsteps could be heard throughout the cafeteria. Kashino froze and said in a nervous voice "Ojou…" The two other Sweets Princes slapped their forehead and another vein popped onto Ichigo's forehead. She was pissed because they wasted her time and she was hungry because she didn't eat anything since she arrived in the academy.

"MAKOTO-KUUUUUUN!" a high pitch voice said. It was Koshiro Miya, their senior who was obsessed by Kashino. She tried to hug him but he put his hand on her head to prevent her to touch him. Ichigo ignored them, settled on a chair and began to eat. "Koshiro-sempai…" Kashino said in agony while she intertwined their arms. She looked around and saw a familiar brunette. "Oh, if it isn't Amano-san." She said but was completely ignored by the latter. "Amano Ichigo, how dare you ignore me, Koshiro Miya, daughter of the owner of Château Seika? You just returned from France, I guess, I bet you just tried to hit on guys over there." The last string of patience snapped and Ichigo was more than pissed. The Sweets Princes and Ichigo's friends shouted "Koshiro-sempai! How dare-" They got cut-off by an icy and dangerous voice "Koshiro Miya, right? Don't talk to me like you know me. You just don't know what happened in France so shut the fuck up. At least, I'm not an obsessed stalker who is using her father's money to get what she want and think she is better than everyone else. Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to eat lunch unlike you, I have some things to do so get lost. You are annoying." Ichigo said calmly as she glared hard at her senior. This shocked everyone in the cafeteria; of course they knew who Ichigo was, after all thanks to her, her team won the Cake Grand Prix. They knew that Ichigo was gentle and bubbly. They were surprised to hear her swear and talk so coldly. Miya, was red in embarrassment she yelled in her high pitch voice "You! How dare you talk to-"She got cut-off by a loud 'bang'. Ichigo slammed her hand hard on the table with startled everyone especially her friends she snapped "Are you deaf? Shut up or get lost. You are damn annoying!" This scared Miya and she just went away. Ichigo sighed and continued to eat lunch. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "What are you looking at? Don't you want eat?" They looked away and her friends sat around her and eat lunch. Rumi took some courage and asked her friend "Hmm, Ichigo-chan? What happened in France?" Ichigo looked at her and said "It's none of your business." She finished her lunch and was about to go away when Kashino grabbed her hand "Where are you going?" She just replied "Out." She took her hand away from his grip and walked away.

When she was out of sight, Andou said "What happened to her? She changed so much." Kana, one of Ichigo's friend said "You mean, when you were still in Paris, she wasn't like that?" They nodded, Hanabusa continued "I don't know what happened to her during the weeks between our return and hers but we have to find out." Kashino then said "Yeah, but something intrigues me… She was supposed to come back a week after us but she returned after 3 weeks. It's strange…" "Yeah, I wonder where she went…" Kana said. Rumi said "Let's follow her. If we wait for her to come out of her room, we will be able to know where she want to go and may be discover some things about what happened to her." They nodded in agreement and decided to hide in the bushes near the girls' dormitory. When they saw the door being opened, they lifted their heads and saw Ichigo with two other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finished! Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! <strong>

**Did you think I would reveal the truth now? No way, you'll have to wait a chapter or two. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Trip To The Mall

**Hey guys! I'm here again! Thanks for your reviews and for reading it of course! **

**Here's a new chapter of Not the same!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissière! **

**Please Read and Review!**

_Recap_

_." They nodded in agreement and decided to hide in the bushes near the girls' dormitory. When they saw the door being opened, they lifted their heads and saw Ichigo with two other girls._

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

Ichigo was wearing a simple black tank top with a brown jacket, denim short shorts and black short converse. Behind her, two girls, one was wearing a light pink blouse with a white jacket, white shorts and white short converse, she had waist length honey brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes; the other one was wearing an off-shoulder purple tee-shirt with a black jacket, black shorts and purple short converse, she had short raven hair and a pair of amethyst eyes. The brunette had a big smile on her face while the raven-haired girl had a stoic face.

"Mikan, Hotaru, let's go or we will miss the bus." Ichigo stated calmly. "OKAY, Ichigo." Mikan, the brunette shouted in glee. Hotaru nodded, and then smacked Mikan on the head "You're too loud" she said in an emotionless voice. Mikan directly calmed and looked like another person. "Oh, sorry." She said in a calm voice. The group behind the bushes sweat-dropped, it looked like the brunette was a bit strange.

Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru walked to the gates of the academy. The group was still following them. When they arrived at the bus stop, the group waited for about 5 minutes and they too went to the bus stop, meeting _'accidently'_ Ichigo and her new friends. When they arrived, Hanabusa, being a playboy and out-going, went directly to them. "Ichi- I mean Amano-san, what are you doing here? And who are these two beautiful girls with you?" He said offering Mikan and Hotaru a rose in marzipan to each of them. "What does it look like, idiot? I'm waiting for the bus. And it's none of your business." Ichigo stated in a matter-of-fact tone and yet cold voice. The two girls nodded in agreement for the fact she called him an idiot, the others sweat-dropped hearing her reply. Mikan and Hotaru stared at the rose Hanabusa gave them and looked at Ichigo, then said in unison with a bored tone "Want it?" the others fell anime style because they expected of them to gawk at Hanabusa. Ichigo looked at them and said "No way. If I wanted to have one, I could have done it by myself" "Oh okay…" the two girls turned to Rumi and Kana and said in a stern tone "Take it, we don't want it." They took it and looked at each other sweat-dropping. "So, Amano-san, where are you going?" Andou asked them nervously, Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru looked at him and said simply "The mall." The group's mouth formed an 'o'. Then, the bus arrived, Hotaru and Mikan got on and said to Ichigo "Ichigo, let's go." Her expression softened and she replied in a rather soft tone "Sure." They all went in the bus and got a seat. Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru went to sit in the last row of the bus; the others went to sit in front of them. "Can we go with you? We were planning on going to the mall too." Rumi asked "Why not. I don't mind." Ichigo said. The group smiled in their minds in victory. Since they can hang out with Ichigo, may be they would learn more about what happened to her and who her two friends were. "So what are your names?" Hanabusa asked.

"And who are you?" Hotaru asked in an icy voice

"I'm Hanabusa Satsuki"

"I'm Andou Sennosuke, nice to meet you."

"Kashino Makoto."

"I'm Kato Rumi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Koizumi Kanako, nice to meet you."

When they finished the introduction, Mikan and Hotaru burst out in laugh (Hotaru laughing? In this fic, yes!). Everyone except Ichigo looked at them with a confused face.

"Sorry, two of you have the same last name as two persons we know." Mikan said laughing and wiping the tears.

"Unfortunately, one is a freak and the other is an annoying slutty bitch." Hotaru said with a sigh. Ichigo chuckled for the first time she arrived in the academy. The group looked at her wide eyes.

"Don't worry. Andou-kun is not Tsubasa-sempai, he is calmer and Kana-chan is not a bitch who thinks hot guys belong to her." Ichigo said; the others sweat-dropped at her statement.

"Anyway, I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Imai Hotaru. Don't mess with me or you'll suffer."

They sweat-dropped at her 'introduction', Ichigo looked at Hotaru and said "No need to scare them, they won't do anything apart trying to hit on you for Hanabusa-kun." The group was a bit relieved that Ichigo didn't change her way of calling them. She was softer now since she was with Hotaru and Mikan. "What sort of image do I have now?" Hanabusa said depressed. Everyone turned to him and pointed at him and said in a stern voice "Playboy." he sweat-dropped at the comment. "Anyway, we are here, so if you don't want to go to the mall then, don't get down of this bus." Ichigo said, they looked outside to see the entrance of the mall.

"We have to buy clothes for I and Mikan." Hotaru stated. Rumi and Kana squealed in happiness, the boys sighed. They really didn't want to accompany the girls shopping for clothes, it only meant for them to be dragged in shops and be stared at by other girls. Ichigo just shrugged. "Let's go." She said, they nodded and went shopping.

After 2 hours, they went to half of the entire mall; the boys were carrying the girls' bag which was a lot. "Ichigo, you didn't buy anything." Rumi stated. "I will buy another time, if I buy now those three wouldn't be able to carry all of our bags and I think I have enough clothes since I brought a lot from France." Ichigo replied in softer tone even if it was a still a bit cold. Then, her phone rang

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

"Hello?" Ichigo answered

"**Ichigo? It's Henri, where are you right now?"**

"At the mall, why?"

"**Mikan and Hotaru are with you right?"**

"Yeah…"

"**Well, in two hours I want you to return to the academy and look for the director, he will give you something and since Mikan and Hotaru are already in Japan with you they will come to school tomorrow."**

"Okay. Good-bye." She said then hung up. "So who was it?" Mikan asked. "Henri-sensei, he said we have hours before returning to the academy and when we come back, we have to find the director and he will give us something. Oh, and since you arrived earlier, you'll transfer earlier too." Ichigo said nonchalant. "Ichigo-chan, do we have to come too?" Hanabusa asked pointing at him and the group. Ichigo gave him a quick glare then said "I give up, call me whatever you want unless it is an insult. And no, it does not concern you; it is just for me, Mikan and Hotaru." The group smiled a bit hearing that they could call her by her name, but their smile was a bit nervous, to tell them that it was not their business was a bit harsh.

"Let's go, I'm hungry, I want to go to Salon de Marie." Ichigo said. "I am too, but you are paying." Hotaru said pointing at Hanabusa and Andou. "Why?"

"You owe me."

"How?"

"You made me talk; now you are paying the price. And Ichigo, you owe me too, you made me leave the Academy and now I don't have Bunny Boy." The two boys sweat-dropped at her comment, the others too but they still laughed except Ichigo and Mikan who just chuckle.

"If I got you another one to replace Ruka-pyon as you money-maker, would I be able Ichigo asked her raven-haired friend.

"It depends."

"If I tell you I find not one but three money-makers and they are all popular, would you accept?" Ichigo said with a sly smile. Hotaru looked at her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. The three Sweet Princes suddenly shivered as if they would have a burden soon, very soon.

"Now you are talking my language. Now tell me where did you find them?"

Ichigo pointed at the Sweet Princes and said "They are your new money-makers; I sell them to you so I will not have to owe you." They sweat-dropped at her statement, they were not really some things to sell.

"Hmmm… I guess I could work." Hotaru said as she walked around them eyeing them and typing on her mini laptop she created.

"Let me advise you, they are all popular towards girls. You can sell whatever pictures of them to the girls and take a lot of Kashino's pictures so that Koshiro will buy them. And make them expensive for her, she is rich, I will quote what she said, she is "the daughter of the owner of Château Seika." So you will be able to make lot and lot of money."

Ichigo said like it was normal. "So Deal?" "Deal." They shook hands and said in unison "Nice doing business with you."

The boys who were still stunned and shocked snapped of their trance and protested "HEY! We do not agree!"

"Then you could have talked before, now it's done. Let's go." Ichigo said still nonchalant. They all sighed in defeat. As the girls went to the bus station to go to Salon de Marie, they were still unmoved and scotched to the ground. "Are you coming or not? The bus will arrive in 5 minutes." Mikan snapped at them. They quickly followed the girls and went the bus stop.

The rode the bus and arrived at the academy, they immediately went to Salon de Marie. When they entered, they were greeted by stares and gasped. Three new beauties just went in the café. However, these three didn't pay attention to them and went to sit around a table; they were followed by the rest. A curly blond girl arrived and asked them "What would you like to order?" Ichigo turned to her and said "Ah, Sayama-san, I didn't know you were working here."

"Yeah, I started the first day, so what you like to have?"

"Twice of all of them, one pudding and a Mont Blanc and a milk coffee for me, a latte for Hotaru and a hot chocolate for Mikan, am I right?" Ichigo said as her two friends nodded smiling a bit and the others sweat-dropped at her command. "That's all for us; and you?" She asked looking at the Sweet Princes, Rumi and Kana.

They told their classmate their command and as she went away, they began chatting with each other.

"Vanilla, come out." Ichigo said. The others looked at her as the little blond sweet spirit came out of Ichigo's hair. "What do you want to eat?" "Mmm, I wanted to eat your sweets but I will wait." Ichigo nodded. She, then noticed all around them staring at her she said "What?" They shook their heads; she sighed and said "I know that all of you have a sweet spirit, so there's no need to look at me like that." The sweet spirits came out of their hiding place.

"I'm Chocolat, Kashino's sweet spirit, but you know me."

"I'm Caramel, Andou's sweet spirit."

"I'm Café, Satsuki's sweet spirit."

"I'm Praliné, Mikan's sweet spirit."

"I'm Coco, Hotaru's sweet spirit."

"I'm Milk, Rumi-chan's spirit."

"I'm Crème, Kana's sweet spirit."

"How did you know we had sweet spirits?" Rumi asked the brunette.

"Well, I already knew those three" she said pointing at the boys, and then she continued "And your aura is different from last time so I supposed you had sweet spirits. Therefore, Mikan and Hotaru told me about them so of course I knew."

They stayed silenced until their orders arrived. "Let's eat." Hotaru and Ichigo began to eat fast, really fast, like they were having a contest. Then Ichigo stopped as she looked at the donut. "It's different from before." She said as the others except Mikan and Hotaru nodded.

"Hey, I see that you'll taste me sweet." A tall blond guy with blue eyes said. They all looked at him and Ichigo and Hotaru said in Unison said "Who are you?"

"I'm Johnny McBeal, Nice to meet ya. Taste it and tell me what you think about it." They nodded and took a bit of the donut.

"Not bad, not bad at all." They said in unison again, the others sweat-dropped at their synchronization.

"Anyway, who exactly are you?" Kashino asked as he sipped his tea.

"A transfer student, I came from the U.S.A. Apparently, I'm going to be in First year and in A group." He said smiling widely.

Everyone in the table except Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru who munching the pastries yelled "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? What the hell?"

"A group is already complete, I don't understand" Rumi said as her eyes were replaced by spirals. They looked at the Johnny who was still smiling like an idiot.

They thought "What the hell is going on?" as Ichigo and Hotaru thought "They are so loud, can't they just shut up?"

**End of the chapter! It's not really good, sorry**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Changes

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating the chapters! I was so busy; I had school and a lot of exams! I'll try to update more often and as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, thank you for supporting me and enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissière.**

_Recap_

"_Anyway, who exactly are you?" Kashino asked as he sipped his tea. _

"_A transfer student, I came from the U.S.A. Apparently, I'm going to be in First year and in A group." He said smiling widely._

_Everyone in the table except Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru who were munching the pastries yelled "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? What the hell?"_

"_A group is already complete, I don't understand" Rumi said as her eyes were replaced by spirals. They looked at the Johnny who was still smiling like an idiot._

_They thought "What the hell is going on?" as Ichigo and Hotaru thought "They are so loud, can't they just shut up?"_

_End of Recap_

"How can you be in the A group when it is already complete?" Kana asked him confused.

"Dunno, they just place me there." Johnny said shrugging.

"What the hell?" Everyone yelled except Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru.

"Shut up, you'll know tomorrow." Hotaru said with her deadly aura. Everyone shivered apart Ichigo and Mikan.

When they finished eating, Ichigo looked at her watch and said "We have to go; the director has to give us something." They all nodded and Ichigo and her two friends got up.

"See you tomorrow." Ichigo said with a small smile directing at Kashino. He blushed which made Andou and Hanabusa chuckled. He was about to yell at them but he heard a 'Click' a few times, with his blush still on his face he looked around and saw Hotaru snapping pictures of him.

"I'm going to be rich." She said then left with Ichigo before he could even protest. In fact, Ichigo did it on purpose, she was not naïve anymore and she thought Hotaru should be able to make some money here.

The three girls were on their way to the director's office, when Mikan asked "Do you know what the director will give us?"

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot Mikan twice with her infamous Baka-gun, she replied "Idiot, if we knew we wouldn't have to bother to walk all the way the director's office." Mikan rubbed her sore part and nodded slowly.

When they got the director's office, Ichigo knocked on the door twice before hearing a muffled "Enter." They quickly complied and enter to see a large desk and the director.

"Sir, Henri-sensei informed us that you had to give us something. We here to get it." Ichigo said in a monotone voice.

"That's right, I almost forgot about it, hahahaha…" He replied laughing, the girls only sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, I have to give you these letter one for each of you. I want you to read it tomorrow after class and immediately follow the instructions given." The director said seriously.

"Understood." Ichigo, Hotaru and Mikan said in unison. They bowed and left the office.

They walked to the dorm and quickly asked for Mikan and Hotaru's room. They arrived in their room which was beside Ichigo's room and they unpacked. Then, they quickly bid goodbye and goodnight to each other and when to their own room to sleep.

The next day, Ichigo woke up feeling ill-at-ease. She felt nauseous, she placed a hand on her mouth and dashed to the bathroom. (I won't say what happened in the bathroom even if it's obvious). Then she returned to her room took a towel and her uniform, she quickly took a shower. When she finished, she went to the kitchen to take a little breakfast, she wasn't really hungry.

She was about to eat when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and saw Hotaru and Mikan dressed in a uniform.

"Hey, Ichigo… How are you feeling? I supposed you still have it, right?" Mikan asked concerned.

"Hey…" Ichigo replied; Hotaru only nodded "Well, it's fine now. And yes, I still have it; I don't know when it will finish."

When Ichigo ate, the three girls took their bags and went to the staff room, Hotaru and Mikan had to go with their new teacher. They arrived and saw Serizawa and Johnny McBeal.

"Good morning girls, I suppose you are the new students, right?" Serizawa asked as Hotaru and Mikan nodded. "Well, follow me, you too Amano-san." She completely ignored him and walked towards the classroom with her friends. When they arrived in front of the room, Ichigo shot a look at the girls and entered. She sat next to Kashino as she waited Hotaru and Mikan.

Serizawa entered and began blabbing about random stuff concerning the new students. Hotaru got pissed off and decided to enter by herself after 10 min and shot him with her infamous baka-gun.

She then said to no one "baka-gun 10.8, reinvented to shoot all the idiots near. It's the updated baka-gun, so that it hurts more. Only for 85,000 yen." The others sweat-dropped and the boys except the Sweets Princes drooled at the sight of her and Mikan. Hotaru and Mikan stood in front of the class when Mikan turned to the door and said "Won't you come in and stand outside like an idiot?" She had an expressionless face and voice. The class heard an 'Ah, right.' Then, a blond with blue eyes dressed in denim pants and white shirt entered and shouted "Hello!" with an American accent. They all sweat-dropped as Ichigo, Hotaru, Mikan and Kashino raised an eyebrow, and then he grinned there like an idiot. The three girls just sighed and said in unison "Here's another idiot…" The class looked at them stunned. They looked back at the class, glared at them and said "What?" They all turned their attention to the blond.

Serizawa woke up, got up and faked a cough; he said "Well, these three are new students. Please introduce yourselves." Hotaru glared at him pointed her baka-gun at him and said "You just order me?" He quickly shook his head in fear. Hotaru turned to the class and said coldly "Imai Hotaru." She did not add a 'Nice to meet you.' They all backed away in fear except for Ichigo and the Sweets Princes. They heard a chuckle and saw Mikan trying to hide her laugh. She stopped and said calmly "Sakura Mikan, Nice to meet you." She smiled a small smile as the guys blushed.

"I'm Johnny McBeal! Nice to meet ya!" The blond boy said cheerfully showing his bright white teeth. Being too loud, Hotaru shot him and said "We are right beside you, so no need to yell!" They sweat-dropped one more time, Ichigo just looked uninterested. "Well, where do we sit?" Hotaru asked to Serizawa who was completely forgotten. "Oh yeah, hum, Imai-san and Sakura please sit beside Amano-san, she is the brunette wh…" He was cut-off by Hotaru who walked the aisle with Mikan "We know." She settled down next to Ichigo as Mikan sat beside her. "Okay, and McBeal-kun please sit beside Andou-kun, he is the blue-haired boy with the glasses." Johnny nodded and skipped to his assigned seat.

"Before we began the class, there are some changes about the groups. Now the groups will consist of 7 persons so we redo them." The class had their eyes widened in surprise and began whispering. "Silence please" Serizawa said clapping his hands together "So the group A will have as member Kashino-kun, Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, Amano-san, Imai-san, Sakura-san and McBeal-kun." Some guys started protesting "We understand that the firsts six of them are in but why McBeal is in?" Johnny stood up and said "Hey! Why only me?" The boy next to the one who first spoke said "Look at Imai-sama and Sakura-sama, it's totally normal for them to be in group A!"

"Actually, Blondie is in group A because he came from Ste Marie Gakuen America, that's why." Hotaru said stoic while typing on her laptop. They look at her stunned and some sweat-dropped hearing the nickname she gave him.

The boys still protested "Even so, we should test him!" Some girls who thought he was handsome stood up and said "If you want to test him, we should test those two too, we don't know anything about them." "I do." Said a monotone voice, they all turned to Ichigo who spoke for the first time, they looked at her confused. Ichigo turned to them and repeated "I do know them."

"Amano-sama, how do you know them?" A fan boy asked her, she shrugged, stood up and said "Since you don't let's test the three of them." With that she left the classroom with Hotaru, Mikan and the Sweets Princes tailing behind her. The rest of the class snapped out of their trance and run after the 6 genius.

After they arrived in the kitchen, the three new students changed wore an apron and began to work. To make it fair, their task was to make cream puffs.

After they finished baking, all of the class except Ichigo took one cream puff of each of them, they tasted it and they looked like they were in heaven. So, of course they admitted that Hotaru, Mikan and Johnny were amazing and they could be in A group.

After class, Ichigo and her friends (Hotaru and Mikan) decided to go to Ichigo's room and open the envelope. When they arrived they sat on a couch and Ichigo went to take some snacks and drinks. They settled down and opened the envelope.

_Dear Ichigo /Hotaru /Mikan,_

_I, Henri Lucas, wanted to inform you the opening of Marie's Garden. It's like a small town with many shops. These shops will sell different kinds of food. _

_I would like you to come to this address , the 1__st__ May, which is probably, by the time you'll be reading it tomorrow. You are demanded there at 12 am. _

_All of yours questions will be answered there, so please attend it._

_Henri Lucas._

After they read it, they looked up to each other and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what he is scheming about but I don't like it." Ichigo muttered, Hotaru and Mikan nodded in agreement.

"I really wonder what he wants…" Mikan said in a soft voice.

"Nevermind, we'll find about it tomorrow anyway." Hotaru said still expressionless.

"Yeah, let's go to eat dinner now." Ichigo said and got up to walk to the door.

**Finished! I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway, I'll try harder to update the chapters soon! See you xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 : Alices?

**Hey, I'm sorry for letting you so long. I didn't know I would have that much of homework. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

**I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissière or Gakuen Alice**

**Please R&R**

_Recap_

_After they read it, they looked up to each other and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what he is scheming about but I don't like it." Ichigo muttered, Hotaru and Mikan nodded in agreement._

"_I really wonder what he wants…" Mikan said in a soft voice._

"_Nevermind, we'll find about it tomorrow anyway." Hotaru said still expressionless._

"_Yeah, let's go to eat dinner now." Ichigo said and got up to walk to the door._

_End of Recap_

So they went to eat dinner, when they were about to sit on an empty table with their trays, Ichigo heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw Andou and Hanabusa waving at her. She was to turn around to sit when she heard Hanabusa yelled "Come it with us Ichigo-chan!" That made everyone turned to her; Ichigo shot a look at her two friends mentioning them that she was going to the boys. Then she grabbed her tray and made her way to Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou. The boys who were eating drooled at the sight of her, the girls were glaring daggers at her and were looking at her in envy; however she paid no attention to them continued. Soon, Hotaru and Mikan joined her and the three of them were the center of attention of the hall.

At the same time, the heiress entered in and saw Ichigo and her two friends looking gorgeous, like they were dazzling. She fumed in rage as she saw them approaching Kashino. She stomped her foot and marched noisily towards the group. As Ichigo and her friends arrived, Koshiro arrived too. She shouted "Makoto-kun! Honey, I missed you so much!" She threw kisses toward him. Ichigo, Mikan and Hotaru had placed down their trays and blocked their ears. Koshiro's voice was girly and too high. Hotaru took out her baka-gun and shot her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Koshiro flew and crashed to a wall. She got up fuming she ran to Ichigo and said "How dare you hit me?" Ichigo sighed, _'Why does she always have to bother me?'_ She thought. "I didn't do anything." She said, and then she sat down and began to eat. The three popular boys sweat-dropped at Ichigo's nonchalance. "I did it." Hotaru said blowing the smoke coming out of her baka-gun. She sat down with Mikan and began eating to. "HOW DARE YOU?" Koshiro Miya shouted in her ears. Hotaru glared daggers at her "You are way too loud. Do you want another taste of my baka-gun?" She said. Ichigo stopped eating lowered Hotaru's hand which was about to grab her baka-gun and said along with Mikan "She is not worth it." Then the two brunettes resumed eating their dishes. Hotaru nodded and turned around and ignore her sempai. Koshiro was fuming in rage as she heard the three girls she was about to grab Hotaru by the shoulder and slap her when she found herself floating above them. Ichigo and Hotaru looked at Mikan while Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa looked shocked and confused. They were lucky that they were alone since it was late, everyone else left while Koshiro was throwing a fit. Mikan looked emotionless and her eyes were cold. The three boys then looked at Mikan since Ichigo and Hotaru were looking at her.

"To slap someone like is very low from you Sempai." Mikan said in a cold voice empathizing the 'Sempai.' She glared hard at the senior, the latter shivered in fear. She was already scared but Mikan's voice sounded so cold and dangerous that she shivered.

"If you ever, and I say ever try to slap Hotaru or even Ichigo I swear I will bitch slap you ten times as hard as you did to them. Understood?" Koshiro nodded too stunned to voice out her reply. "And before I forget, don't say anything about what I just did!" She nodded again as Mikan put her down. When she was on the ground, she ran away scared of what Mikan could do to her.

Then, the boys and the girls were left alone, Hotaru and Ichigo sighed as Mikan kept glaring at where Koshiro ran away.

"What just happened?" Hanabusa asked. Mikan turned to him and said "Are you blind? I levitated her of course."

"We saw that, but how is that possible?" Andou asked confused and shocked. "Well, it's my Alice of course."

"What's an alice?" The three popular boys asked. "You don't know about Alices?" Mikan asked surprised.

"Idiot! Of course, they don't about Alices they didn't go to the Academy." Hotaru said as Ichigo nodded in agreement. The boys were still really really confused about what happened. They all thought _'What the hell just happened and what's an Alice?'_

"I think you owe us an explanation." Kashino told them seriously.

"Well…."

**To be continued…**

**Cliffhanger, I know. It's a really short chapter, I know but I'm sorry I'm really busy and a lot of you asked me to update soon. I tried my best but I'm really busy and I'm thinking on making this story or one of my stories on Hiatus so I can finish and then another but it may take a long time. Sorry I really hope you enjoyed this really short chapter. See you soon!**


	6. Announcement !

**IMPORTANT !**

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys ! I'm sorry for the time I take to update a chapter; I'm actually really busy with my studies right now. The exams I will pass soon are really important, without this diploma I won't get far in my life. So I decided to discontinue one of my stories. To chose which story I will discontinue or more like put it on Hiatus,I need your help. Those who are against, please review for the story you like and would like me to continue. The story that has the less review will be discontinued. I'm sorry, but I really need to do this and I hope you'll help with this. If I have time, this story will be continued after my exams, but right now I need to know which story is the most popular for me to at least to writing one story.**

**Thank you for your review! I hope you'll help me.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Marie's Garden

**Hello ! I'm back, finally. Actually this will be the only chapter I will post before July. It's just the beginning of June, however, I have exams and I really need to study and pass those exams. I'm sorry but I will try to make this chapter worth it.**

**Moreover I have decided to make this story a crossover of Yumeiro no Pâtissière and Gakuen Alice**

**Please read and review it. And of course enjoy this chapter**

**I don't own Yumeiro No Pâtissière or Gakuen Alice**

_Recap_

"_We saw that, but how is that possible?" Andou asked confused and shocked. "Well, it's my Alice of course." _

"_What's an alice?" The three popular boys asked. "You don't know about Alices?" Mikan asked surprised. _

"_Idiot! Of course, they don't about Alices they didn't go to the Academy." Hotaru said as Ichigo nodded in agreement. The boys were still really really confused about what happened. They all thought 'What the hell just happened and what's an Alice?'_

"_I think you owe us an explanation." Kashino told them seriously._

"_Well…."_

_End of Recap_

"Well… Actually, we don't really owe you an explanation. It's not like it is your business." Hotaru retorted. _'She's is actually right.'_ The three boys thought and sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, it won't hurt to explain. They saw what happened." Ichigo said while eating. She didn't stop eating because of this. "I guess you are right." Hotaru said and sighed. She turned to Mikan and said "You, explain. It's your fault after all." Mikan nodded and turned to the three Sweets Princes. Her face completely serious, she said "An Alice is a special power. Not everyone possesses it. An Alice can be anything; some Alices can't be detected unless there is another Alice near. The children who have an Alice is sent to Gakuen Alice, in Tokyo."

"Gakuen Alice?" Andou asked. "Isn't it a school for geniuses?"

"Don't cut me like that." Mikan threatened him then continued "It's just a rumor; there are geniuses who are not sent to Gakuen Alice. You have to have this ability to be able to enter this school. There are five types of Alices; Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special and Dangerous. However, the Dangerous Ability class doesn't exist now. As for me, I have more than one Alice, you can say I have all the Alices in the world whereas, Hotaru has the invention Alice."

"What do you mean you have all the Alices in the world?"

"My Alices are nullification, SEC which stands for Stealing, Erasing, and Copying and I have teleportation and Insertion. SEC permits me to copy all the Alices of the world for me or whoever I want."

"Is that so?" Hanabusa said "But what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be in Gakuen Alice?"

"We were sent in a mission." Hotaru and Mikan said simultaneously.

"Which is?"

"To find Amano Ichigo and enter her school. There is another thing but you don't need to know about it." Mikan explained.

"Amano? Why?" Kashino asked out loud. "Are you stupid or what?" Ichigo asked, "Isn't it obvious?"

"She has an Alice, well three Alices actually." Mikan answered for Ichigo.

"WHAT?" The three boys shouted. Hotaru took out her baka-gun 3.6 and shot them thrice

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"You are too loud, shut up." She said while glaring at them. Ichigo finished her meal, pointed at Hotaru's baka-gun and said "This is one of her invention!"

The Sweets Princes rubbed their sore forehead and nodded. "Well, then… We explain you what Alices are… "Ichigo began to say but was cut-off by Mikan "I was the one explaining it!" "Yeah, it's the same. Anyway, we need to go now." She stood up and was about to leave and Kashino stopped her "Wait, you didn't tell us your Alices." "You didn't ask and this is for us to know and for you to find out."

She left the three boys dumbfounded and left with her two friends.

**The Next day **

**Ichigo's POV**

I jerked up from my bed sweaty and panting. I always have this nightmare, no this flashback, since that day… I felt uncomfortable, I knew what it was, and it has been like this since that day. I ran to the bathroom and threw up once again. I then heard knocking on my door. I wash my mouth and went to get it. I opened the door to see my two best friends, Hotaru and Mikan. I was glad they were here with me, it has been hell and it would have still been hell if they were not together with me.

"Hey, Ichigo" They said to me in unison. They were really childhood friends.

"Hey. Come in." I said while opening the door widely. They went inside my room and sat on the couch. Mikan looked at me concerned and asked "Are you okay?" She was really an angel with me. I really loved her as I loved Hotaru. Mikan always showed concern about me even before she really knew me.

"I'm okay, it's just that remembering that day is hell to me. I'm so disgusted that I had to throw up again." I said putting a small smile on my face. Hotaru looked at me and said "I'm sure it will be alright." She smiled a bit when I replied "I hope so."

I dressed up as the girls made breakfast. When I finished, we all sat on the table and dug in. They made waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. After we finished, I washed the dishes and then we all went out to the meeting point with Henri-sensei.

I was really wondering what he was up to. As I thought about it Mikan said "I wonder what Henri-sensei wants."

"We won't know until we get there. So be patient." Hotaru replied not so gently. It was so like her not to show any of her emotions; well I can't say anything since I was doing exactly the same. After we took the train and got to the station, I looked around and said out loud "They remade it while I was gone." Vanilla decided to come out to look at the structure of the station and she said in her tiny voice "That's true." It made me feel bad to make Vanilla stay with me when she had her friends nearby. I decided to voice out my thought "I'm sorry Vanilla; I make you stay with me even if we came back to Chocolat, Café and Caramel." She looked at me with her big round blue eyes and said smiling "It's alright, I want to stay beside you Ichigo, and there are Praliné and Coco with me, right guys?" The two sweets spirits came out of their hiding and said in unison "Yeah!" I smiled slightly at them and said "Thank you." I was about to walk so we were able to go to the meeting point when an idiot pushed as he was running. I fell and heard Hotaru and Mikan said "Ichigo!" while trying to grab my hand in vain. I was prepared for the pain but nothing arrived. I looked up to see Kashino holding me in his arms so I wouldn't fall. "Thank you." I said quietly as I stood up from his arms. "It's nothing, but you really should be careful." He said sighing. "It's not my fault some idiot pushed me." I said turning away to the girls.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt right?" Mikan asked. Her kind side kicked in again. "I'm alright, Mikan. Anyway, let's go." I replied.

We walked on the sidewalk and talked about a few things, I noticed Kashino behind us but I paid no attention. Hotaru, who got upset, took out her baka-gun and pointed it at him. "Why are you following us?" Kashino lifted his hands in fear, and said "I'm not following you, calm down." He was about to continue when Chocolat came out of her hiding and said in her high tone "Don't think highly of you, we were just heading to the same direction." Instead of shooting the small spirit with her baka-gun, she asked Coco to kick her with her spoon which she immediately executed. "I'm not that cruel to shoot you but since you have insulted us, you deserve some punishment." Coco, being really protective and not the kind of spirit who didn't care if a spirit was rude, lifted her spoon and kicked Chocolat in her face. She turned to Hotaru who patted her head. "Let's go." She said. We nodded and walked towards our direction with Kashino beside us.

When we arrived, we looked in awe at the surrounding. "Whoa! It's like the Sweets Kingdom." Praliné said. "Really?" Mikan said as she looked at her. "Yeah, it's just really bigger." Vanilla said, I looked at her and patted her head; she looked up at me and smiled. "Well it is said that we have to enter the shop over there." Hotaru said while looking at the letter. Kashino then exclaimed "I received one too." Then he showed us the envelope.

"Let's go. There's no time to waste." They all nodded at me and we walked to the shop. I opened the door and said quietly "Excuse me, is there anyone here?" We all entered and looked around. There was a purple couch and some boxes. A hand from the couch waved at us and said "Sorry, we are not opened yet." The person got up and looked at us. It was Johnny McBeal. He ran to me and shouted "ICHIGO!" He took me in his arms bridal style and started spinning me around. I was getting dizzy when Hotaru shot him with her baka-gun. Kashino took me in his arms and said "Don't touch her so casually." I looked away and detached myself from his arms. "Thank you, both." I went beside Hotaru not wanting Blondie to take me once again in his arms. "So, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked irritated, she knew I didn't like someone near me. "I received a letter asking me to come." "Is that so?" I said.

The door opened and Sully-san entered. I was a bit surprised but if Henri-sensei was here then she would have follow him. After all, she is his secretary.

"Ah, you are all here. Nice to see you again. Ichigo, Hotaru, Mikan, it's been a while." She said in her mature yet gentle voice. We nodded at her and bowed to show our respect. "Follow me, we don't have that much time." She said and walked out from the shop.

She made us go on the top of a clock tower in the entrance. There was Henri-sensei, looking at the look-like town. When he heard us, he turned around and said "Ah, welcome."

"Sensei, what are we doing here, and what's this town?" Hotaru asked bluntly. I admitted I was glad she did because I wanted to know too. "You really direct Hotaru." Henri chuckled softly before saying "Anyway, this is the Marie's Garden. The school and I decided to create a place where all kinds of food from all over the world can be tasted." He replied.

"Okay but, it doesn't explain us what we are doing here." I said, Henri-sensei looked at me and smiled. He then said "Well, I called all of you because I want you to be in charge of one of the shop here."

"It's really a big responsibility; you are putting on us, Sensei." Mikan said. "I know but I know you'll be able to succeed." The grown-up said.

I looked at Hotaru and Mikan; we all nodded and said "Fine, we will do it." Kashino nodded too and Blondie said excited "Yeah, it seems so fun."

"Then it is settled, you are all a team for the shop." Henri-sensei announced. "Let's make the announcement then. I made all the shop sellers come today to announce the opening of Marie's Garden." He looked at us and said "Come on let's get down." We arrived on the main place and looked around; there was a big stage in the middle and a big screen behind. "I want each of you to stay there, and to make people come apart from those who knew the announcement, I have a request Ichigo." I looked up, he was freaking tall. "What is it?"

"I want you to sing." Henri-sensei knew about them but I didn't know he would ask me this one day. "Fine."

"Why do you need her to sing Sensei?" Kashino asked. "You will know why in time." He said and dragged me to the stage. I went to the center; I looked around and saw a lot of people looking at me but it looked nothing compared to the place.

I took a deep breath and…

**To be continued…**

**I'm cruel right? I warned you that I won't update a chapter after this one soon and it is a cliffhanger. Anyway I hoped you really enjoyed it. Thanks anyway for reading it.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Challenge

**Hello ! It's been a while. I finally finished my exams for this school year so I will be able to concentrate on my stories. However I make no promises. I don't know if I will be able to post a lot of chapters but I will try.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Pâtissière nor Gakuen Alice (even if I won't use Gakuen Alice a lot apart from Hotaru and Mikan)**

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. So please R&R**

_Recap_

"_Then it is settled, you are all a team for the shop." Henri-sensei announced. "Let's make the announcement then. I made all the shop sellers come today to announce the opening of Marie's Garden." He looked at us and said "Come on let's get down." We arrived on the main place and looked around; there was a big stage in the middle and a big screen behind. "I want each of you to stay there, and to make people come apart from those who knew the announcement, I have a request Ichigo." I looked up, he was freaking tall. "What is it?" _

"_I want you to sing." Henri-sensei knew about them but I didn't know he would ask me this one day. "Fine."_

"_Why do you need her to sing Sensei?" Kashino asked. "You will know why in time." He said and dragged me to the stage. I went to the center; I looked around and saw a lot of people looking at me but it looked nothing compared to the place._

_I took a deep breath and…_

_End of Recap_

**Normal POV**

Ichigo took a deep breath and began singing.

**All I need by Within Temptation**

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust,  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>from turning it around<em>

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear<br>Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<em>

_Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<br>Make my heart a better place  
>Make my heart a better place <em>

As Ichigo sang more and more people gathered around the stage to listen to her. By the end of the song, almost everyone around were crying as the song touched them emotionally. Those who were not crying were still touched by the way Ichigo sang. Kashino looked around and noticed the people crying. He looked at the others who looked as shocked as him. They were too moved by Ichigo but they thought that it was because she was their friends.

"What's going on?" He asked. Henri-sensei who was beside him, said in a whisper "That's her ability." The Sweets Princes looked at him shocked. Henri-sensei smiled softly while looking at Ichigo and continued "She can touch the heart of the people who listen to her singing. She basically can transfer her emotions to the others through her songs. That's one of her Alices." The Sweets Princes' mouths formed an 'O' as they nodded. "That's amazing; actually, she can sing just a verse and the one who listens to her will not be able to do anything apart from standing there and receive the emotions she wants to transfer." Hotaru said softly, and then she continued "It could be dangerous too; someone can die listening to her singing."

"How so?" Andou asked. "Well, if the emotion she wants to transfer is the pain she felt from for example when she is bullied, she can magnify it and the pain can kill the ones who listen to her." Mikan replied for Hotaru while whipping the tears she shred. "Anyway, let's stop talking about it. Ichigo is coming now." They all nodded and looked at Ichigo who was walking towards them slightly panting from singing her heart out. She arrived to them and said to Henri-sensei "It's your turn now." The blond haired teacher nodded and went to speak to the crowd.

Ichigo sighed as she passed a hand through her hand. Then, a feminine voice said "My, my, you had it tough, Ichigo." The voice was mature and calm. Ichigo recognize the familiar voice immediately. She turned on her right and saw a short haired blonde woman. "Mari…" Ichigo murmured. "TENNOUJI-SAN?!" The three Sweets Princes said in surprise. Tennouji Mari, Ichigo's senior, giggled and said "Hello, it's been awhile. I see you three haven't changed at all." The three boys sweat-dropped and replied in unison "Yeah…"

The beautiful blonde smiled at them, and then she looked at Ichigo smiling gently at her. The latter rushed towards her and threw her arms around Mari's neck. She whispered "I missed you." Only for her to hear. Mari let a small smile appear on her face as she embraced Ichigo in return.

Vanilla came beside Ichigo and said "Honey-sama, it's been a while since we last saw each other." The blond spirit replied with a smile "Indeed, it has. You've been taken care well of Ichigo, I see." Vanilla blushed and rubbed her head and said "I try my best. It's not easy for Ichigo… She…"

Ichigo broke the hug and said in whisper "Vanilla, don't say unnecessary things. Someone could hear you." Her spirit bowed down her head and said "I'm sorry, I forgot…" However, Ichigo cut her and said "Don't worry about it."

After Henri-sensei finished presenting Marie's garden, the seven students and the blonde adult went back to the academy. Once they all arrived, they've decided to part ways, of course the boys couldn't go to the girls' dormitory. "Mari, you'll stay with me, today?" "Yeah, I only have to back to New York in two weeks, so that the preparations for the store will be complete." She replied to Ichigo who asked her the question. Mikan exclaimed happily "That's great, we will be able to have a sleepover even though it's week time." The three girls with her nodded in agreement as she said it.

**The next day**

**Mari's POV**

Ichigo, Mikan, Hotaru and I arrived at the school cafeteria, I yawned a bit and saw Mikan and Hotaru do the same things. It was comprehensive since we woke up at 5 and we went to sleep around 1 in the morning. Actually, we could have woken later but Ichigo had once again this dream repeating every night. It seemed that this has not calmed down since she returned here, she still threw up and it still made her sick to dream about it. Well, anyway, it's not her fault; I just wish things didn't turn out that way.

I broke my train of thoughts as we sat down around a table and the three so-obvious-guys sat down next to us. They were so obviously obvious, at least to me, that they were in love with Ichigo. But this girl is so dense in that matter.

"Good morning." They said and we replied and went back to eat their breakfast. The table gradually went to empty to full. Koizumi-san and Kato-san as well as this Johnny McBeal joined us. As we eat, I heard faint footsteps which came from far away, so I guessed they were really loud. The others noticed and looked up from their plates for some, and stopped their conversation for others.

"MAKOTO-KUN" Someone yelled. It seemed that nobody in this academy really change since I left. The shouting came closer and we could see a red-haired curly girl who left a trail of vapor behind her. I saw in the corner of the eye Kashino becoming extremely pale. Everybody knew in this academy that Koshiro-san was the only who had the guts to go after Kashino even if there was no chance for her to become one day his girlfriend. She arrived at our table and crushed poor Kashino in her hug. It was a joke since he was losing all color in his face.

"I missed you my darling." She said as she put her finger under his chin and ran up his cheek with it. Kashino shivered from it and stuttered "K-K-Ko-Koshiro-sempai, stop it. You are bothering me." She completely ignored him and looked around the table. She stopped her gaze at me in surprise, then at Ichigo. Ichigo, on the contrary, completely ignored her and continued eating her breakfast. Koshiro-san was fuming and glaring daggers at her. "Amano Ichigo, you've got guts to stand before me like that." She said in a harsh tone. I looked at her and glared, she definitely didn't know her place. Ichigo put a hand on my lap and shook her hear. I sighed but said nothing. I understood it was a problem between Ichigo and this midget.

Koshiro-san walked to her and stood in front of her. "Will you answer? Have you no shame, you commoner?!" She said in an angry tone. She grabbed her shoulder and made her stand up.

"I'm Château Seika's CEO's daughter and your senior! You must respect me, you with no title nor wealth." She shouted at her so loud that all the student body stopped talking with one another and looked at the two standing girls. I sighed in irritation. And I could see it was upsetting Mikan and Hotaru. Ichigo was probably irritated since she didn't catch that much sleep and she was sick of Koshiro-san.

"I don't care about you, so leave me alone." Ichigo said in her usual cold tone which didn't surprise anyone anymore. Koshiro-san was about to slap her as we, girls all stood up to lend a hand to Ichigo, but it seemed it was useless since Ichigo stopped her hand a few inches away from her face.

"You annoy me. Get lost or be quiet." Ichigo said glaring at her. It was bad; she was mad, really mad. We had to do something.

"Hmm, let's have a contest Amano Ichigo!" She said proudly, she must have thought she was better than Ichigo. Ichigo, in return, just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Ichigo let go of her hand and was about to sit down and ignore her when Koshiro grabbed her by her shoulder and said "Hey, answer me. I've just challenge you, so you must accept or I will consider you as a coward!"

"I have no time to waste for you. Why would I lose time to fight with you? You just annoy me." Ichigo stated calmly as she grabbed Koshiro's hand from her shoulder and let it down.

"Just accept it! Damn it, you are just scared of me, the great Koshiro Miya, aren't you? Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" That idiot said as she laughed loudly. Ichigo sighed desperate. "Fine, I will accept your stupid challenge. If I win, you will leave me alone." She said, Hotaru butted in and said "And you'll pay us a month of foods and you'll give up on Kashino." Koshiro looked shocked but said "Alright, I accept, but if I win, Makoto-kun will be mine and you'll have to bow at me and never approach Makoto-kun again."

Kashino looked shocked and exclaimed "Hey, I don't agree with this, don't choose for me!" Mikan out a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly and said "You've got no choice." I giggled and said "Don't worry, Kashino-kun, Ichigo won't lose. And aren't you glad to be finally free from her." I pointed Koshiro. He sighed and gave up.

"Alright, deal." Ichigo said. "What shall we do?"

"We will have three matches; the winner will have to win two of them." Koshiro said. Ichigo nodded. Mikan, Hotaru and I went in front of Ichigo and said "Hotaru has the perfect invention to decide the different categories you'll have to compete." Koshiro nodded. Hotaru took a device from her pocket and pressed a button. It transformed in a machine. "You, Sweets Princes, will at turns press this little button, a ball will come out and inside will a subject. I don't control it so it will be completely random and fair."

The three Sweets Princes pressed the button and each time a ball came out. I took the first one and opened it. There was a little paper inside, I read it and said "So the first match you'll have to compete is singing and dancing."

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and nodded as Koshiro laughed out loud and said "It's a piece of cake, I will surely win." And then she left the cafeteria. We all just sweat-dropped except for Hotaru and Ichigo.

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading it. It's been a while since I last posted a chapter so I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review. Thank you and see ya! **


	9. Chapter 8 : The First Match

**Hey guys, I know you are mad at me for not updating anything for months. However, you all must now I'm really busy, I have important exams which will decide if I graduate high school or not.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Read and Review!**

_Recap_

_The three Sweets Princes pressed the button and each time a ball came out. I took the first one and opened it. There was a little paper inside, I read it and said "So the first match you'll have to compete is singing and dancing." _

_Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and nodded as Koshiro laughed out loud and said "It's a piece of cake, I will surely win." And then she left the cafeteria. We all just sweat-dropped except for Hotaru and Ichigo._

_End of Recap_

**Koshiro Miya's POV**

I'm so going to show her who's the best! Amano Ichigo, you'll be on your knees before you know it! Oh oh oh oh oh!

**Normal POV**

Koshiro Miya took out her phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello, daddy? Can you hire the best singing and dancing teacher for me please?" She said in a sweet voice. "Thank you daddy, I love you!" She hung up and laughed loudly.

A week past with Miya trying to learn from the best as she said. Ichigo and the gang arrived in the cafeteria just in time for the show. The heiress stood before them and said "Be ready to lose Amano Ichigo! I'm going to win this!"

The cafeteria was filled with students, all the former competitors from the Grand Concours came to cheer on Ichigo. Miya was the first one to perform. She stood in the middle on the stage that was place there temporally. With two other girls behind her, she began to dance and sing to the beat of the music.

_**Two Stars by Meaghan Martin (play the video of her singing in Camp Rock)**_

_Wake up  
>When will things be good enough<br>For you to see,all that we can be_

_I'm sick of playin' games and acting  
>Like we never care,that were<br>Never there_

_We pay atention  
>For only seconds<em>

_CHORUS  
>LOOK AT YOU<br>LOOK AT ME  
>THERES NEVER ANY "US"<br>CA'NT YOU SEE  
>ALL WE CAN BECOME<br>WE CAN SHINE  
>LIKE THE SUN<br>IF WE BELIVE THAT 2 STARS ARE  
>BRIGHTER THAN ONE<em>

_C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at you  
>C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at me<em>

_Listen the way we feel is not  
>Just about you or me,<br>Its the harmony_

_Just give in  
>'cause together we'll be brighter<br>Than just any star, a work of art_

_We'll make the sky bright  
>We'll light it you &amp; i<em>

_CHORUS  
>LOOK AT YOU<br>LOOK AT ME  
>THERES NEVER ANY "US"<br>CA'NT YOU SEE  
>ALL WE CAN BECOME<br>WE CAN SHINE  
>LIKE THE SUN<br>IF WE BELIVE THAT 2 STARS ARE  
>BRIGHTER THAN ONE<em>

_C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at you  
>C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...<em>

_Is it too much to ask...  
>That you put us first-oh!<em>

_I feel like were last in our universe  
>And there's not where we oughta be!<em>

_CHORUS (X2)  
>LOOK AT YOU<br>LOOK AT ME  
>THERES NEVER ANY "US"<br>CA'NT YOU SEE  
>ALL WE CAN BECOME<br>WE CAN SHINE  
>LIKE THE SUN<br>IF WE BELIVE THAT 2 STARS ARE  
>BRIGHTER THAN ONE<em>

_LOOK AT YOU  
>LOOK AT ME<br>THERES NEVER ANY "US"  
>CA'NT YOU SEE<br>ALL WE CAN BECOME  
>WE CAN SHINE<br>LIKE THE SUN  
>IF WE BELIVE THAT 2 STARS ARE<br>BRIGHTER THAN ONE_

_C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at you  
>C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at me<br>C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at you  
>C'mon,c'mon,c'mon...look at me<br>_

She barely danced. Her song made her look like someone who was the ruler of the world and was too good for anyone else.

She stepped off the stage and said to Ichigo "Give your best shot, but you are going to lose anyway!" She looked down on the brunette then turned to Kashino. "Makoto-kun! I was the best right?!" She tried to cuddle with him only for him to step aside and make her cuddle with someone else.

Ichigo sighed and went to the stage with her friends. She placed herself in the centre with Mari, Mikan and Hotaru beside her. Then she began to sing and dance.

_**Play Rumor has it/Someone like you by Glee**_

_Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh__  
>Oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh<em>__

_She, she ain't real__  
>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will<em>_  
>She is a stranger<em>_  
>You and I have history, or don't you remember?<em>_  
>Sure, she's got it all<em>_  
>But baby, is that really what you want?<em>__

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds__  
>You made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down<em>_  
>She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core<em>_  
>Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore<em>__

_Rumour has it, oooh-ooh__  
>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh<em>_  
>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh<em>_  
>Rumour has it, oooh-ooh<em>_  
><em>_  
>Don't forget me, I beg (rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>_  
>I remember you said (rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>__

_I heard that you settled down (oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)__  
>That you've found a girl and you're married now (oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)<em>_  
>I heard that your dreams came true (oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)<em>_  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you (oooh-ooh, oooh-ooh)<em>__

_Woah, rumour has it (rumour has it, rumour has it)__  
>Yeah baby (rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>__

_(Rumour has it) don't forget me__  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<em>_  
>(Rumour has it) I remember you said<em>_  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>__

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds__  
>You made a fool out of me<em>_  
>And boy, you're bringin' me down<em>_  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core<em>_  
>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for<em>__

_Yeah...__  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it, rumour has it)<em>_  
>Yeah...<em>__

_(Rumour has it) don't forget me__  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<em>_  
>(Rumour has it) I remember you said<em>_  
><em>_  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it) hey heeey, yeah<em>_  
>(Rumour has it, rumour has it) rumour has it<em>__

_(Rumour has it) don't forget me__  
>(Rumour has it) I beg<em>_  
>(Rumour has it) I remember you said<em>_  
>(Rumour has it)<em>__

_Never mind I'll find someone like you (rumour has it)__  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too (rumour has it)<em>__

_Don't forget me I beg (rumour has it)__  
>I remember you said (rumour has it)<em>__

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead__  
>Santana<em>_  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

The whole student body clapped their hands and cheered on Ichigo and her backup singers. Natsuki and her team whistled at her.

Miya decided it was enough so she went on the stage pushed the brunette off the stage. She grabbed a mike cleared her throat and said "Please, silence. We will, now begin the vote. Please go on your right side there is what you need to vote. Satou, Shiotani, proceed!" She smiled an overly sweet smile and got off the stage. While the teenagers went to vote, Ichigo and her friends sat around a table and talked.

"Ichigo-chan, you were amazing!" Hanabusa said while taking her hands. The said girl glared at the familiarity of the lad but shrugged anyway.

"Yeah, Ichigo, he is right for once." Mari said calmly sipping her coffee. The green haired lad just sweat dropped.

"Well, we'll go vote as well, right, Maa-kun?" Andou said smiling nervously. Kashino nodded and the Sweets Princes, Rumi and Kanako went to vote.

After waiting about 15 minutes, the two servants of the heiress went on the stage.

"After counting all the votes, we will now announce the results." Shiotani ripped out the envelope and said "With 278 votes, in first place, we have Amano Ichigo-san, and in second place with 122 votes, our beautiful mistress Koshiro Miya-sama!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Miya screamed while the others put their hands on their ears. "There's no way, you won this! I protest."

Hotaru went in front of her, grabbed her baka gun and threatened "Just accept it! You LOST!" The red haired girl, afraid of what the Ice Queen would do to her, just nodded and went away not before saying.

"It's so not finished, you may have win this one but I guarantee you will not be lucky next time! After, the next match will be cooking/baking contest!" She proudly went away followed by her servants.

_**To be continued...**_

**Here's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. However I do hope you've enjoyed! Please review!**

**By the way, thank you for all your amazing reviews, it's really touching to know people read my fic and enjoyed it!**

**See you in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9 : Some Revelations

**Hey guys, I'm back ! I'm so sorry, I didn't post any chapter ! . I'm so busy since September, since I'm in med school, and believe me it's tiring ! Anyway, I wrote this long chapter for you and I hope you will all enjoy it !**

**I'm sorry for all the gramatical mistakes I make. **

**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing (is that a word ?) I just saw it reached 100 reviews so thank you so much !**

**Please, read, enjoy and review !**

_Recap_

"_After counting all the votes, we will now announce the results." Shiotani ripped out the envelope and said "With 278 votes, in first place, we have Amano Ichigo-san, and in second place with 122 votes, our beautiful mistress Koshiro Miya-sama!"_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Miya screamed while the others put their hands on their ears. "There's no way, you won this! I protest." _

_Hotaru went in front of her, grabbed her baka gun and threatened "Just accept it! You LOST!" The red haired girl, afraid of what the Ice Queen would do to her, just nodded and went away not before saying._

"_It's so not finished, you may have win this one but I guarantee you will not be lucky next time! After, the next match will be cooking/baking contest!" She proudly went away followed by her servants._

_End of Recap_

"Cooking and Baking contest? Is she an idiot?" Mikan asked but she answered herself "Well, I guess, she really is. There is no way to win for her unless she bribes the judges." The rest nodded except Ichigo and Hotaru. The pretty brunette ignored the crowd around her, congratulating her for winning the battle. She just sighed and went out to her dorm. The rest of the girls followed while the boys walked to their dorm.

**Kashino's POV**

I looked at Amano's retreating figure like the others. Then, we decided to go back to our rooms.

"Do you know what happened to Ichigo-chan when she was still in France?" Hanabusa asked out of the blue. We shook our head, and Andou put a hand under his chin and with thoughtful look, he said "It must have been traumatising for her to have become like that. She is completely different." "Yeah, well, let's wait for her to be ready to tell us." I said ending this conversation. Chocola, Caramel and Café flew around us and talked a bit with one another until Hanabusa asked « Did you manage to find something from Vanilla ? » They shook their heads and Chocola said « She won't tell us. She said Ichigo will talk to you when she is ready. » We nodded and ended the conversation.

I didn't sleep well this night, wondering what happened after that night in Notre Dame. We were so happy. I even hesitate to leave early to stay with her, but we both agreed it was best to finish our studies before begining a relationship. I knew now, I made a mistake. If I hadn't left, maybe she would still be the same Amano we all knew. With these thoughts, I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

While the girls went to their dorm, Ichigo said to Mikan "Mikan, I need to talk to you alone, please." Hotaru and Mari knew they shouldn't ask anything, Ichigo always told them everything. « Vanilla, go to your friend and come back in two hours. I know, you need to catch up. After all, you didn't get to talk to them much. » Ichigo said to her blonde Sweet Spirit who nodded and flew away to the boys dormitory. Mikan nodded and followed Ichigo in her room while Mari followed Hotaru, since she was staying with Ichigo, she would have to wait for Mikan to come back.

Ichigo arrived in her room and sat in her queen size bed. She patted the spot next to her indicating the other brunette to sit beside her. She opened her mouth and said the words Mikan dreaded to hear "It's time, Mikan. I have kept you and Hotaru too long with me. You both need to return to the Academy but without me." Mikan's eyes widened and she said in panic "But we can't leave without you, you know that. The Academy won't allow you to stay here. And I know that both Hotaru and I don't want to leave you now. You are still fragile." Ichigo smiled slightly at her friend's concern and replied gently "I will be alright, don't worry, Mari is here for another week and I know my friends are trustworthy. Don't you worry about the academy either. You know what you'll have to do in order to keep me out of them. You and Hotaru will stay here until the end of this stupid contest, then you will do what you need to do then leave and stay with your friends over there and Natsume, your boyfriend."

Mikan began to cry and said "I will miss you so much, who knows if we will ever see each other again." Ichigo took her in her arms and said "We will see each other, I will open my shop and that's how you will find me. I will become famous so that all of you will find me once again. Do you get it now? My place belongs here not in the Academy." Mikan nodded and asked "When shall it be done?" "In three days. Yes, in three days, you'll finish your mission and go back to the Academy." She stood up and made her friend stoop up as well. "Now, go to your room and say to Mari she can come now. I will explain everything tomorrow." Mikan nodded and left.

**Ichigo's POV**

When Mikan was gone, I laid on my bed thinking. Was it the right decision? Then, I knew it was when a flash came to me. I smiled a little remembering my last night with Kashino in Paris. I couldn't leave him.

Sure I was going to miss everyone in Alice Academy but I could keep in touch with Hotaru and Mikan. However, it was hard to tell her my decision. It was either going to the Academy or giving up my alices. Well, they were not going to be of any use anyway.

My thinking was cut off when Mari knocked on my door. I got up and opened the door. "You konw, you don't have knock, I already told you." I said to her. "Yeah, but still." Mari replied simply. I let her in and we decided to have a shower then, watched some movies. It was midnight when, we went to bed. I put on earplugs and listened to some music on my Ipod. It always calmed me since it happened. I then fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Around 6 o'clock, Ichigo began to toss in her bed waking Mari up. Immediately awake, the blonde beauty took Ichigo in her arms and said softly "Don't worry, Ichigo, you are alright. Now wake up, it's just a nightmare." She continued for about ten minutes until Ichigo woke up sweating and panting. "I'm sorry, Mari, to wake you up each morning so early." She said, then she put a hand on her mouth as the need to thorw up came. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Mari followed her and rubbed her back while her friend and kohai was throwing up.

After Ichigo rinced her mouth and brushed her teeth, Mari asked her "Are you alright?" "Yeah, it's been weeks since it began, I'm used to it now. I just hope, someday, I won't feel like throwing up while dreaming about it." Mari only nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's get dressed and eat." Ichigo said to Mari smiling a bit. The blonde agreed and after changing their clothes, they went to get Mikan and Hotaru and went the cafeteria to grab something to eat. After that, they went in the forest behind the school and sat on a bench in front of the lake. Ichigo knew no one would be able to disturb them there.

"I'm staying in Ste Marie Gakuen." Ichigo simply said, knowing she said everything they needed to know to understand. "When?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly even though her amesthyst eyes showed her sadness. "In three days, you and Mikan will go back to Alice Academy to change it for the best. I can't go, it's not my battle, you know it." The raven haired lass nodded and said "I understand." "I just have one request, please have revenge for me. That's the only thing I'm asking in exchange for my Alices. Promise me to revenge me and my family." Mikan took her hands in hers and said " We promise. For you and for us, we will take care of the Academy." She smiled at Ichigo with tears sparkling her eyes. Ichigo hugged her and said "We will always be friend, don't worry." Mikan nodded shaking as tears fell down her face. She hugged Ichigo back and said "We will always remember you."

They then went to class while Mari went to see Henri-sensei for his new project in New York. The whole time in class, the three girls were daydreaming. The Sweet Princes stole some glances towards Ichigo wondering what happened. When the break came, Johnny who also noticed Ichigo's daydreaming went to her and shouted "HI! ICHIGO!" He grabbed her, lifted her bridal style and twirled her around the classroom. Ichigo glared at him for annoying her but he didn't see anything since he was to busy laughing like a madman. She then tried to push him away, indicating she wanted him to set her on the floor but he didn't even notice her struggling. 'He is so annoying...' She looked at Hotaru whose hand was in her pocket and she knew, she was going to help her. Before the raven haired girl could do anything, Kashino grabbed Johnny's shoulder and stopped him. He then took Ichigo and set her on her feet, he pushed her behind him and stood between the american and the girl he loved. "What the hell is wrong with you? And who do you think you are to do that to Amano!" He said angrily. Johnny just laughed and said carelessly "Calm down Boy! I was just having fun." "Well, maybe you were having fun but Ichigo certainly didn't like that!" Hotaru said glaring daggers at him.

Ichigo sighed and sat down to calm herself. Mikan, Rumi and Kana went around her to ask if she was alright. She only nodded not trusting her voice. When she finally calmed down she stood up and left the classroom with Hotaru and Mikan following behind. Nobody knew where they went and nobody saw them until lunch time. The three girls went to the cafeteria where the battle would take place. They sat around a table with the Sweet Princes and Ichigo's friends and waited for the Heiress to show up. Ten minutes later, they heard loud footsteps and a shriek was heard throughout the hallway. "MAKOTO-KUN!" Koshiro Miya screamed and ran to him. Kashino shivered and muttered "Ojou…" He quickly stepped aside as she crashed in a table. "Makoto-kun, you are so shy!" She said in her overly sweet voice as she approached, he just ran away from her and hid behind his two bestfriends who sweat dropped at the scene before them.

When she realised that Kashino was not coming to her, she quickly recovered from her fan girl mode and said haughtily " Amano Ichigo! I hope you are ready to lose because I, Koshiro Miya, will win this contest!" She then continued in her fan girl mode "And Makoto-kun and I will get married." Ichigo sighed once again and rubbed her head as if she had a headache. Actually, she was getting one, she just couldn't stand Koshiro's voice which sounded like a pig getting strangled to her. "Let's just get this over." Ichigo said in a tired voice. "Oh well, let's begin then." She snapped her fingers and her two servants came and explained everyhing "The judges will be the judges of the Grand Prix two years ago during the finals between Team Ichigo and Team Tennouji. Ojou-sama and Amano-san will serve three dishes and one will be a desert. They will be judge by their technique, their originality andtheir taste." Ichigo nodded and went on the stage where a kitchen was placed for her. She waited for her rival to settle and for the judges to take place. She was she had 4 hours to do the dishes. She wondered about what she wanted to do. When Henri-sensei said "start", she went to the fridge and look what was in it. She pondered for awhile and began to cook. Meanwhile, Koshiro already knew what she was going to do, a japanese style menu.

For the next four hours, the two girls cooked while the crowd cheered on them and when the time was up, both of them sighed in tiredness. They both set their plates in front of the five judges and went back to the scene. The five judges (too lazy to name them) looked at both plates and immediately saw how different they were. Koshiro's dish was a few sushis beautifully disposed on the plate and decorated, while Ichigo's plates was a small quiche Lorraine beautifully made but it was as the same time a simple dish. The jugdes ate the entrée while the crowd and the two competitors were waiting. No one was able to know what the judges thought since all they did when they ate was nod their head once in a while.

Then, the main dish was served when they finished eating, Koshiro gave them an Okonomiyaki which she made in front of them to show off her skills, while, Ichigo served a cheese Soufflé and sliced duck with a pepper sauce. The judges' eyes widened a bit, i twas hard to make a perfect soufflé and yet, Ichigo managed to do it. The students looked at the dishes and drooled at the sight and the smell. It was quite obvious they wanted to have a taste of what Ichigo made. The judging went the same way as the first one, no one could tell what the judges were thinking. Finally, the final course was served, it was the dessert, while Koshiro served matcha tiramisu (it's really good), Ichigo presented a strawberry Mille-Feuille, decorated with a black and white glaçage.

The tiramisu was in a verrine, the judges and the students could see clearly the different layers of white and bright green. The Mille-feuille was also made of layers, the light brown of the pâte feuilletée surrounded the light yellow almost white custard cream which wrapped the strawberries and made their color stand out.

They tasted it and their eyes widened, it was soft and the custard cream melted in their mouth, the sweetness was brought by the fraises des bois and their unique taste brought a new flavor. « What did you put in the custard cream, Amano-san ? » Ameya-sensei asked after eating the sweet. « I mixed the custard cream with whipped cream to make it lighter. » The other judges nodded and smiled as they finished eating the dessert.

The judges finished discussing about the menu the two girls proposed and when it was finished, Henri-sensei grabbed a mike and said « Hmm… Quiet please. After deliberating about the menu Koshiro-san and Ichigo made, we decided that the winner is Amano Ichigo. » The crowd applauded and cheered for Ichigo.

Meanwhile, the beautiful brunette passed a hand through her hair and sighed as she thought _'It's finally over…'_ Her friends surrounded her and congratulated her. « Congrats Ichigo-chan, you won the contest. » Hanabusa said as Andou nodded in agreement. After the students and the teachers left, Ichigo and her friends grabbed somthing to eat and decided to leave. « Now, you won't be bothered by the heiress Ichigo. » Mikan said smiling at her, but she was cut off when Koshiro stopped them « Wait a minute ! Who said it's finished ? » Kashino turned to her and said « What's the point in continuing the contest when Amano won two of the three battles ? » « Hohohoho… But the third battle counts for three, it gives three points to whoever wins ! Did I forget to mention it ? » Koshiro said. The gang sweat dropped at her desperate attempt to win over Ichigo while Ichigo and Hotaru sighed. « Fine, I will do it. What is the next battle ? » ichigo asked desperate to get rid of the Heiress. « It will be traditional japanese dance and ballet. » Koshiro said confident to win. After all, she practised ballet for ten years now. Ichigo nodded and left with her friends behind her.

She bid the Sweet Princes good-bye and went to her dorm with her friends. Rumi and Kana went to their room while the others went to Ichigo's room. The two brunette sat on the bed while Mari and Hotaru sat on the couch. « In two days, we will be gone. » Mikan said sadly. « You don't have a choice. You need to go back to the Academy. » Mari said trying to convince her that it was the right decision. « Don't worry, in a few years, we will find one another. » Hotaru said while Ichigo nodded. They chatted for a while and when night time came, Hotaru and Mikan went to their dorm.

When Mari went to sleep, Ichigo was still up, she didn't know why but she couldn't sleep. She tried to fell asleep by laying in her bed but she stayed wide awake. She thought about what happened in Paris, how she met Mikan and Hotaru, how she became close friends with Mari… She then looked at Vanilla and knew she wasn't alone, her little friend had been with her since the incident and never let her down. Then, she thought about the Sweet Princes, they always have been with her since she transfered in Ste Marie Gakuen. She knew she could trust them, she even developped feelings for the most annoying and yet sweet and gentle (in his own way).

'_Maybe it's time to tell them. They are my friends and they deserve to know…'_ Ichigo thought as she fell in a dreamless sleep.

**Voilà, I'm finished ! I hope you enjoyed it ! Anyway, thank you for reading it. Please Review !**


End file.
